


The Flower Garden

by MyMephyloaf



Series: Ishimondo Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff so much fluff, Gardening, Ishimondo Week 2k19, Just so much fluffy, M/M, Mondo must return gifts, ishimaru wants to be a good gardener, ishimondo - Freeform, little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMephyloaf/pseuds/MyMephyloaf
Summary: Ishimondo WeekDay One: FlowersIt is a gorgeous summer day, just perfect for putting in flowers into a garden! Mondo doesn’t understand flowers at all, but he understands Kiyotaka wants their garden to look nice......and has a little surprise for him in store.





	The Flower Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Ishi and Mondo are a little older here, a little farther down the road of life. This is so fluffy. I hope you enjoy!

A cool summer breeze rustled the vibrant green leaves of the trees looming over the backyard. Puffy white clouds seemed to slowly drift by, taking their time across the brilliant blue sky. It was a gorgeous summer day, and Mondo was ready to embrace every moment of it. Bike rides through the hills, feeling that wind in his face, he was ready to hit the road and not come back until sunrise the next day. 

 

Kiyotaka, however, had other plans.

 

“Mondo? Are you listening?”

 

Kiyotaka’s voice snapped Mondo from his thoughts with a shake of his head. He looked down at where Kiyotaka knelt on the ground. Grass had been stripped away to expose the earth beneath. Dirt had colored Kiyotaka’s yellow gloves and the knees of his overalls brown. A few flecks had found their way up his arms and even on his cheeks. He adjusted his wide brimmed sun hat to better look up at Mondo, his expression not looking too pleased.

 

“Uh... Yeah! Yeah I was,” Mondo cleared his throat as he clapped his hands together in front of him, “I heard ya loud and clear.”

 

“Then... have you located it?” Kiyotaka asked with a little head tilt.

 

“Located what?”

 

“The trowel!”

 

“The what?”

 

Kiyotaka closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. He pushed the brim of the hat up again and peered out from underneath.

 

“You’d probably describe it as a tiny baby shovel.”

 

“OHH,” Mondo gasped, “That little thingy.”

 

“Yes, Love, That ‘little thingy’. Do you see it?”

 

Mondo walked back to where the tools were all lined out on their back porch. He picked up the smallest shovel he could find with a proud grin, then trotted back over to Kiyotaka.

 

“This one?”

 

“Yes! Thank you.”

 

Kiyotaka took the trowel from Mondo and began digging out the soil beneath. He dug, measured, then dug a little more.

 

Mondo crouched beside him and watched Kiyotaka’s focus, then the hole that was being made.

 

“So uh... which ones are gonna go there?”

 

Kiyotaka took one last measurement. Seeming satisfied, he smiled and set his ruler aside. “The daffodils! I think this is a lovely spot for them. Their yellow will stand out quite nicely with the pinks and purples of the peonies and the coneflowers. Don’t you?”

 

In all honesty, Mondo did not understand a word Kiyotaka just said, but knew he wanted the flowers to look nice. He nodded along. Hey, flowers are flowers and they all look nice together right?

 

“I’m sure they’ll look fuckin’ beautiful, baby,” Mondo smiled as he spoke.

 

Kiyotaka smiled in return and shook his head, his hat slipping down to his nose. With a huff, he pushed the brim back up.

 

Mondo chuckled. “What the hell is up with the hat?”

 

“It is what gardeners wear!” Kiyotaka insisted, “Besides! It offers protection from the sun! And on a day as sunny as today, it is absolutely necessary!”

 

“Not all gardeners wear hats, baby.”

 

“Well, this one does!”

 

Gingerly, Kiyotaka worked the daffodils free from their pot and began to loosen the shaped mound of dirt beneath them. He slipped the plant neatly into the hole he’d dug and pressed it in. He added a little dirt back and smiled proudly at what he had accomplished.

 

“There! Another lovely addition to our garden!”

 

Mondo blushed a bit at the mention of this being their garden. Together. The garden they were putting in behind the home they’d moved into just a few months ago. He looked at all the flowers already in place along the back wall of their house and smiled, a full rainbow of colors brilliantly on display, stopping just before reaching a large tree at the corner of the house. 

 

Mondo would be lying if he didn’t think it looked like some scene from a movie.

 

His focus soon returned to Kiyotaka, the man smiling proudly at all the work they had accomplished thus far. There wasn’t much work remaining, and soon, the two could rest and appreciate the beautiful garden. Though, Mondo would much rather watch his boyfriend marvel at the flowers than the flowers themselves.

 

Kiyotaka looked so damn happy, and it made Mondo’s heart flutter.

 

“Oh! Before I forget,” Mondo grunted as he stood back up, “I got you a surprise.”

 

“What?!” Kiyotaka stood and dusted himself off, “Surprise?! What do you mean?!”

 

“Like a gift from me to you that you’re gonna like because you didn’t know you wanted it until I’m gonna show ya,” Mondo teased as he began to head toward the front of the house.

 

Kiyotaka rolled his eyes and began to follow. “Darling, you give me so many surprises. I appreciate every one, but please don’t feel like you have to get me something! Is this... is this because I let you have the rosebush?!”

 

Mondo turned and put a hand on Kiyotaka’s chest, stopping him dead in his tracks. Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow, his hands on his hips.

 

“You gotta wait here to see it, ok?”

 

“This is because of the rosebush isn’t it.”

 

“The key of a surprise is you not fuckin’ lookin’ until it’s ready.”

 

“This is exactly why I was hesitant about giving into the rosebush! You’d see it as something that needs to be matched as a gift!”

 

Mondo rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked around the side of the little cottage.

 

“It ain’t about the rosebush, Taka.”

 

“You have yet to convince me otherwise.”

 

“It really ain’t.”

 

“Just like how that time you and Leon ended up in detention because your motorcycle ending up in the school building and leaving tire marks everywhere was most definitely not the result of some bet?”

 

Mondo’s head reappeared around the corner, his eyes narrowed as he pointed at Kiyotaka.

 

“It ain’t. But I fuckin’ won that bet.”

 

Mondo continued around to the front of the house. He threw open the garage door, then carefully removed the large pieces of wood he’d used as a cover to hide the surprise.

 

“Your eyes better be shut when I get back around there!” Mondo shouted out the door.

 

Slowly, piece by piece, he dragged the elements of his gift around to the corner of the garden. Much to his surprise, he saw Kiyotaka’s eyes were actually closed. The large brim of the too-big hat had also tilted back over his face. Briefly, Mondo was grateful for that silly hat.

 

After a couple adjustments, Mondo was satisfied with the placement of everything. He grinned and went back over to Kiyotaka, gently slipping his hands around the other’s wrists. Kiyotaka jumped.

 

“Goodness! Am I allowed to open my eyes now?”

 

“Almost... follow me a little more this way,” Mondo coaxed, leading Kiyotaka a few steps toward the corner of the garden.

 

Kiyotaka followed along. With a light squeeze of the wrist, he stopped. They now stood under the shade of the tree, Mondo grinning ear to ear as he practically bounced beside Kiyotaka.

 

“Alright. On three, ok? One... two...” Mondo tipped Kiyotaka’s hat back and took a step to the side. “Three.”

 

When Kiyotaka’s eyes opened, he gasped. His hands flew up to cover his mouth as he stared at the sight before him.

 

Sunflowers. Bright, beautiful sunflowers. They each stood in their own pots, easily a couple feet tall already. Mondo watched the awe unfold on Kiyotaka’s face.

 

When those bright rosy eyes locked on his, and he could see the tears welling up, the smile that began to tug at his lips, the blush blooming on his cheeks, Mondo could feel himself fall for Kiyotaka all over again.

 

Out of every flower in that garden, Kiyotaka was the most lovely of all.

 

“Mondo,” Kiyotaka’s voice wavered, “They’re beautiful...! They’re for me?!”

 

“A hundred percent. I... know they’re your favorites,” Mondo scratched the back of his head as he averted his eyes to the sunflowers. “I uh... when... you said I could get the rosebush-“

 

Kiyotaka’s knowing smile came back to his face. He crossed his arms. Mondo just shook his head in defeat.

 

“When you said I could get the rosebush, I went to pick it up, but then I saw these... and I knew you’d love ‘em. So I had to get ‘em.”

 

Kiyotaka shook his head as he approached Mondo, arms wrapping around each other and pulling the other in closer.

 

“Thank you, darling.”

 

“Anythin’ for you, baby.”

 

Kiyotaka left Mondo’s arms far too soon. He adjusted his hat and took up a wide stance, his hands back on his hips. Mondo frowned as his face fell and he prepared himself for some proclamation by his dearly beloved boyfriend.

 

“Now I must finish the garden! So the sunflowers can look nice with the rest of the plants! And I-“

 

“No you ain’t.”

 

Mondo tugged Kiyotaka’s arm as he walked toward the sunflowers. The other squirmed a little, but Mondo noticed the fight in him lessening the closer to the flowers they got.

 

“Mondo, please, we must get back to work! We are almost finished!”

 

“Break now. Finish later. C’mon. Lie with me.”

 

Mondo sat down in the grass. He pulled the other’s arm a bit harder than he meant to, making Kiyotaka fall forward and land on his hands and knees.

 

“You are... absolutely impossible at times,” Kiyotaka sighed.

 

“Yeah, but you know you love me.”

 

Mondo nuzzled a little kiss to Kiyotaka’s cheek. The smile returned to Kiyotaka’s face as he pushed the brim of his hat up again.

 

“That I do, my darling.”

 

Mondo smiled at Kiyotaka. Another breeze rolled on through, making the flowers sway and the leaves all tremble. Kiyotaka moved closer to Mondo, allowing Mondo to slip an arm around Kiyotaka’s waist and pull him down next to him.

 

Kiyotaka slapped his hat back down on his head. “Ah! But my hat will-“

 

“Give me that damn hat.”

 

‘Give me’ meant less ‘hand it to me politely’ and more ‘I’m just going to snatch it off your head’. Satisfied, Mondo set the hat aside and returned his attention to Kiyotaka. His hand caressed Kiyotaka’s cheek with a smile that only grew as Kiyotaka rest his head in Mondo’s palm.

 

“There’s my handsome Taka~” Mondo purred.

 

Kiyotaka giggled, “Honestly. If anyone has the right to be called ‘handsome’ it is you.”

 

Kiyotaka didn’t know Mondo’s face could turn that red that fast.

 

“Y-Yeah?!” Mondo shouted, “Y-You’re the more handsomer!! The fuckin.... most handsomest, hottest, fuckin’... fuck...!!!”

 

With a flustered mutter, Mondo hid behind his hands. Kiyotaka’s laugh filled his ears and while he groaned with displeasure, his heart leapt with joy.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” came Mondo’s muffled reply.

 

“Oh, I hope not. I plan to have a very long, happy life with you. And... I hope you plan the same.”

 

Mondo peeked out from behind his hands. Kiyotaka pulled Mondo’s hands away with care, their fingers lacing together with a squeeze.

 

“Kiyotaka, that’s the only thing in life I’m sure about.”

 

They didn’t know who went in for the kiss first, but both relaxed into it all the same. Mondo’s hand came to rest on Kiyotaka’s cheek as Kiyotaka’s fingers threaded through Mondo’s hair. All around them, the summer wind made the sun dance on the grass below. The sunflowers rippled over their heads as the flowers all swung to and fro as the air rolled past.

 

It was a perfect summer’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really loved writing about this. It was inspired by the whole flower garden scene in Howl’s Moving Castle. They’re fluffy dorks and I love them.


End file.
